


Day 3 - Anonymous Love Letters

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha starts receiving really sweet little notes from an anonymous source. Is it who he hopes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Anonymous Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Fluff. Love it. Enjoy!

Misha stepped into his trailer and gratefully shed Castiel's trenchcoat. He had a break for an hour or so and he just wanted to sit down for a bit.

He yawned as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and arched a brow at the envelope secured to the door by a magnet. The surface was blank, but Misha was sure it hadn't been there that morning when he'd arrive on the lot for work.

Ignoring his thirst, he pulled the envelope off the fridge door and opened it, pulling out a folded piece of paper from within. When he unfolded it, his eyes widened a bit.

_Your smile brightens my day. I wish I had the courage to say it to your face._

What the…? He was blushing, but his curiosity was piqued. There was nothing else on the page. Just those sweet words printed in black ink. There wasn't anything else in the envelope either.

Did he have a secret admirer? He shook his head. Couldn't be. He was married, though not many knew he and Vicki had an open marriage. The only ones that did were Jensen and Jared and both of them were happily married. There was no way it was one of them.

He sighed as he set the envelope and paper down on his counter. It had to be a mistake.

Misha reached into his fridge and pulled out the bottle of water he'd intended to retrieve before finding the envelope. He'd have to take it with him back to the set.

Water in hand, he grabbed Cas’ coat and left his trailer. The letter was forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later, Misha was leaving work late after a long day of shooting his scenes. He yawned as he walked to his car, keys in hand.

He saw the envelope, stark white against his windshield where it was tucked under his windshield wiper. Misha stopped and glanced around the lot curiously, but he was the only one there.

Approaching his car, he picked up the envelope. It was the same as the last time with a folded piece of paper inside. He read the printed message, a small smile forming.

_I love your sense of humor. No one can make me laugh like you can._

It was touching, really. Half the time, he didn't think he was all that funny.

Misha turned around and headed back to his trailer. He grabbed the first note he'd found on his fridge and put the two together before taking both notes back to his car.

Once he got home to his apartment, he ate a late supper then called his wife. He told her about the notes.

“Who do you think is leaving them for you?” she asked after he read them aloud to her.

“I have absolutely no idea. Everyone knows I'm married. Jensen and Jared know we're open, but I know it isn't them.” He sighed, laying in bed alone and staring up at the ceiling. He missed Vicki like crazy and hated being alone at night.

“Do you want it to be either of them?” Vicki knew all about his attraction to and feelings for Jensen. He had no secrets from her. Her question threw him for a bit of a loop though.

“I'd love for them to be from Jensen. But he's married and definitely straight. So it's not him. I'm not interested in Jared like that. Plus he's straight too.”

“Well, if you find out who’s doing it, let me know.”

“You know I will. I should get to sleep though. Tell West and Maison I love them. I'll try to call tomorrow before you put them to bed.” He shifted under the covers.

“Okay, honey. Sweet dreams. I love you.”

“I love you too. Night.” He ended the call and plugged his phone in so it could charge before settling down to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only a few days later that Misha received another note. This one was tucked into Cas’ coat pocket. He found it while on set with Jensen and Jared. The two of them were chatting about the scene when he pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

“What’s that?” Jensen asked when he saw it.

Misha pulled the note out to read it first.

_You've been looking sad lately. I want to help. Maybe these little messages do somehow. I hope so at least. You're an amazing human being, Misha Collins. Don't ever forget that._

He wordlessly handed the note to Jensen who read it.

“Well. They're not wrong. But what's the deal?” Jensen arched a brow, one hand in the pocket of Dean’s jeans, the other grasping the note.

Jared snagged the note to read it and grinned. “Dude! You've got a secret admirer!”

“I don't know. This is the third one I've gotten. I can't think of anyone who would leave them for me.” Misha shook his head as Jared gave him back the note. He put it back in his pocket.

They weren't able to continue their conversation because the director called them over to continue filming.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_I've dreamed of kissing you for years._

Misha found that one tucked into his script a week after his conversation with Jensen and Jared. There was definitely no mistaking it. He had a secret admirer. Jared was right. Misha would never tell him that.

“Got another one?” Misha looked up to see Jensen standing in front of him, gaze on the note Misha was still holding.

“Apparently. I still don't have any clue who's doing it.” He tucked the note into the pocket of his slacks and met Jensen's gaze.

“What are you going to do if you find out?” Jensen arched a brow.

“I don't know, Jen. Depends on who it is, I guess. If it's Bob Singer, I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to break his heart.” He shook his head, feigning regret.

Jensen laughed. “Poor Bob. Doomed from the start.”

Misha smiled as he heard Jensen's laugh, pleased to have been the cause. “Sadly, yes. I'll see you later.” He gave a little wave and headed for wardrobe to get changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Four days later, Misha was leaving the makeup trailer to head back to his own trailer so he could get his stuff and go home.

He stepped inside to look for his bag and paused when he saw Jensen standing right by it.

With a white envelope in his hand.

“Jen…” His voice was quiet, watching the other man blush and sigh.

“Hey, Mish. I uh...I probably have a lot of explaining to do, don't I…” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“This isn't a prank is it?” Misha hated to ask, but he knew it would hurt too much if it was and he had to know.

“No! Hell no. I'd never do something like that to you…” Jensen took a quick step forward in his haste to reassure Misha.

“Then what is it? You're married. And straight.” Misha watched him, barely daring to hope.

“Married, yes, but my wife is amazing and knows I've loved you for years. She's encouraged me to tell you for a long time. I was never brave enough. So I thought I'd try this way. See what your reaction was. Jared was in on it too. He helped deliver a few of the notes for me. As for straight, not so much.” Jensen stopped right in front of him, then offered the newest note.

Misha opened it and began to read.

_I'm so in love with you, Misha. I would love to have a chance just to be with you. I understand if you're not interested, but I hope you will be.  
Jensen_

He brushed his fingertips over the printed words then laughed quietly. Judging by the look on Jensen's face when he heard it, he wasn't expecting it.

“I was hoping it was you,” Misha said, seeing Jensen's frown slowly become a hopeful smile.

“Yeah?” he asked, taking another step closer to Misha.

“Yeah.” Misha nodded and set the note aside, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms tightly around Jensen. He felt the embrace returned just as tightly, whispering to Jensen. “I love you too, you shy, adorable idiot.”

Jensen chuckled and leaned back to look at him for a moment. He must have liked what he saw because after that, he shifted and pressed their lips together.

Misha held him close and returned the kiss, smiling against Jensen's lips. It lingered for a while before they had to part for air. Misha rested his forehead against Jensen's, arms around his waist.

“What do you say we do this right? Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow. Then we can talk about where we go from here,” Jensen murmured, lips brushing against Misha's one more time.

“Sounds fantastic.”

Misha couldn't wait. 


End file.
